Avalon
by Fabulous Gay Made of Rainbows
Summary: If you were given the chance to alter the future that was bound to happen, will you be brave enough to withstand and face any obstacles that comes with a price?


Chapter 1: Changing Waves

* * *

><p>AFTER DEFEATING GALAXIA<p>

Usagi sat on the benches of the Crown Arcade. Beside her was the four other scouts, with Luna and Artemis sitting both on the edges of the table, facing the five of them. The mood between them was awkward, and Usagi had her attention focused on the crumpled trash beneath the table. The girls cast her a very worried stares. After a long, stunning silence, Minako chimed in first, trying so hard to break the tension.

"So Mamoru-san got applied to some hospital scholarship in Akita a week ago, and now he will leave you for work- uh I mean for his career?" it was an oblivious statement, as Usagi sensed, Minako defied the idea of the prince leaving their princess, **again**.

Artemis glanced warily at Usagi, then spoke his opinion, "That's very bold if you tell me-" in which he got silenced by a sharp claw from Luna. Ami looked up from her book, and nervously added, "-In the least it's not so far like before" ,but when she felt the tensin from the others building up, she suddenly buried her attention back to her book.

Meanwhile, Makoto cracked her knuckles for a while. "Wanna give him some lesson?" Usagi shot her a look, and Rei on the hand, calmly sipped her tea. Then as if by the speed of light, she held a soured look and looked straight in Usagi's eyes. "He did not learn _anything_ from his Harvard trip," she simply said.

Usagi eyed Rei more dangerously, but Rei didn't challenged her back. The tension was at its peak, for it increased a third fold, every person at their table were engulfed in silence and was furiously sweating, with the exception of Usagi and her death glare versus equally with the calm Rei who spoke not a single word after her statement. Luna got irritated of their actions against each other.

"Everyone stop."

Their gazes focused directly at Luna. When she was sure that all eyes and ears of the scouts was with her, she calmly explained the more detailed way of considering the current situation.

"Usagi already told you of his choice. Consider the earth prince's decision for the moment. Usagi-chan, i'll have a word with you maybe some other time, but for now, let's avoid this topic discu-" A slam on the table was heard, as a standing Makoto revolted and cut her off.

"Consider? Luna, this is the second time! That bastard keeps hurting our princess who is but a martyr of his foolish, shallow choices. HOW CAN WE CONSIDER THAT!" Makoto raised her voice as the other customers were watching at their direction, confused of her sudden outburst. At the counter, Motoki stared from afar before he continued his current job of drying the glasses and cups.

"I'm sorry," Makoto breathed out as she sat down. The others that was staring at them went on their doings and their attention no longer focused on the table where the scouts are.

"It's fine right?" Minako reassured. "In the least the prince gave consideration of his studies, right Ami?" she asked and looked at Ami who stayed silent, with that Minako gave up. "Well, he probably won't stay there for long. He'll come back shortly on your arms, Usagi-chan, after all, you two are unbreakable and inseparable-" she was cut off.

"But for what purpose if he does not consider Usagi's true feelings?!" Rei yelled but in a lower tone, the other customers did not look at them, probably brushing them off to avoid more conflicts.

Rei pointed at Usagi. "You don't fool me with your _'I love him so i'll wait'_ thing, you may react like that to everyone and fool them, you cannot hurt yourself more of his shitty actions! And what if another enemy is on the loose? We did not know how or when Crystal Tokyo arrives but, if you keep considering him, the more you torture yourself on a hanging thin line!"

Usagi stood and challenged her scouts. "I am doing this for the sake of Chibiusa!"

"Oh is it really?" Rei spat back, then her face softened. "All this time we were looking at the future in hopes of setting those happenings on stone but, for some reason, Usagi, I think we lost sight of our own present. Is that truly your desire?"

"Y-yes. Yes that is my desire." Usagi declared uncertain, Rei was filled with concern as she was about to say something at Usagi, she kept her mouth closed and shook her head.

"Let's end this meeting. Nothing's coming out of this. It's almost five, you've got to see him off right?" she said as Usagi looked over the wall and saw the clock. _'Rei's right,'_ she thought as the clock read four forty.

"Then I'll go ahead," Usagi excused herself as she gathered her things and left the arcade. The four girls and two cats remained at the table, staring at her silhouette till it faded as she went away. "I had a feeling that we are lost to our own selves and I worry for her," Rei whispered as she got a hand from Makoto.

"Don't worry Rei, we'll follow her-" but Makoto was cut off by Rei who went after Usagi.

"No I'll go, you guys stay here," Rei said as she darted to Usagi's direction.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan take care, and call me when you arrive at the Akita," Usagi hugged Mamoru, and he returned the hug.<p>

"I will Usako, I will," he gave her a light peck on the lips before starting the engine. He waved a hand at Usagi before he closed the car's window and drive off. He saw Usagi by his front mirror smiling as he drove away.

Rei has been following Usagi for awhile. She saw her talking to Mamoru, who was in the car until he drove off. Rei sneaked her way and chased after the car without Usagi knowing her presence. When she saw the road's traffic light about to turn red, she knew she had a chance. And as if on cue, Mamoru's car halted at the red light and she leaped in front, to declare herself.

Mamoru opened the car's window and stick her head outside.

"Rei what the-" Rei immediately went to his side and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen here idiot guy, I don't know why you left her again for the second time-" she glared at him. "-But if anything happens that will make our princess be sank into despair again, I will kick your idiot brain AND BURN YOU ALIVE!" then she let go and leaped away to the other street. Nobody interrupted, for in the highways, everybody thought it was a love quarrel, and everybody was too focused on the traffic lights. Mamoru adjusted his collar and gulped when Rei glanced at him again.

"-And it's not just me who'll gladly get rid of you," she uttered as she disappeared within the crowding streets. As she left, and he did not see a single speck of Rei, he could only turn on the car's air conditioner and turn up the car's music loud to relax himself and not suffer from heart attack nor nervous breakdown.

* * *

><p>Francisco and Solis scanned at the various files stock within almost every space of the room, except the point where they were sitting. They both lost count to the times they collected various of these papers, in order to take a look at them on home. Both of their eyes were weary, and tiredness almost lull them into an immediate sleep. But they paid no heed and continued on their work, scanning the files, typing furiously on their laptop, and even go as far as tracking identification privacy identity internationally. With each population secured and processed, they might find something, but so far they only reached until Europe.<p>

A blonde with clear blue orbs, James slammed the entrance door open.

"Francisco, Solis, I've found a lead!" he happily yelled. The two men faced him, and in split second they stood before him, prying for an answer. Excitement rushed through the pair's veins.

"Kenji Tsukino. He's in a newspaper company in Japan.." he trailed, the other two's patience was wearing thin. Then he handed a photograph, showing a slim woman with a happy smile, a smile so familiar surrounded by four girls.

"She has awakened, but not completely yet. I say either one of the two advisers awakened them with her," he finished. Francisco took the photograph, he has a very dark brown hair that almost look like black and golden amber eyes that matched his cool looking posture. His eyes flashed a longing, gentle love.

"What name did this Kenji man gave her?" he asked James, whose lips turned into a grim line. Solis, the other blonde with the same golden amber eyes as Francisco's, he wore the same expression. But indeed, he gave another question before he waited for his response.

"How the hell did you located her, James?" Francisco said the other blonde's name with suspicion.

"I didn't, Apollo did," he declared, and the two sighed.

"So what's the fuss? You seem so proud, and why did Apollo just located her now?" Solis hissed.

James backed a few steps. "Whoah brothers be calm.. Apollo located her the past few days. He said that he felt her star seed warming both the moon throne and the sun flare. He haven't felt that since the marriage of Queen Selenesia and King Julius. And the warmth flashed him an image of her, freeing Galaxia's consciousness."

Slowly Solis and Francisco calmed down. They also felt strings of warmth within the past few days, though it was odd enough, they had not realized it was from her. So she released the final will of Galaxia. That means Galaxia's reborn counterpart will soon awaken too.

Sensing that they had calmed and was on the verge of thinking, James continued, "But Apollo sensed the warmth's wavering, and when he decided to gather a hologram to where she was, immediately he saw her with the scouts, thus he snapped a photograph, the one that your holding right now Francisco, is the evidence." He pointed at the photo by his hand.

"Apparently, he came back here and told me a time after I bugged him of what his problem is, since he acted strange for a string of days, so he spilled me his discovery. Then I researched more of her background." He handed them an envelope full of files from his coat.

"Her full list is inside on that envelope. I'm sure that if we process and transfer her to the manor, our family will rejoice at her arrival. I've got a week of meeting in China, I leave the decision to the two of you. And call me when you met her in Japan, that is if one of you planned to. Since Kenji Tsukino transferred so many places in Japan because of his position on work, the last place on those files I've listed he'd been to, might not be where he lived right now," he turned to leave but halt midway.

"And brother Francisco, the name that Kenji gave her is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino," then he shut the door closed and left the two with a brand new mission to take care at. It seems that Francisco and Solis will have to start disposing the other stocks of files they had collected for almost a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>Mid sunny day, despite of it, the surroundings was cool, and the beautiful landscape of flower fields glistened the place. There were birds that flew over the skies, crystal clear water that reflected the morning beauty. She arrived before a manor. It was huge and spacious, fountains, flowers and trees decorated the place. The marbled tiles glow radiantly iridescent, the place was very familiar, and warmth bubbled up inside her.<em>

_A beautiful, elegant, curly blonde greeted her. The woman's face was blurred, but Usagi knew her so well. Another man was at her side, its dark soft hair glowed at the sun's light. She knew this two, and she felt happy. Usagi felt her childishness slide, and before she knew, the man carried her by arms and twirled her round._

_She was laughing as she heard the other woman's giggling. Three other kids older than her swarmed them. Two were blonde like her, but only one has the same dark look as the man that held Usagi._

_Then the man lowered her to let the three other kids see her. That was then she realized that she was wrapped in a blanket, and she could not speak other than a gurgle that escaped her tiny lips. She felt her hands wave in the air, and she reached the kids' faces._

_The blonde woman suddenly took her and cradle her gently. She poked Usagi's tiny nose and pecked her forehead._

_"Serenity my darling," she whispered, as Usagi's mind shouted one thing, 'Mom', she thought as she slowly closed her eyes, snuggling closer to the woman's embrace for warmth._

Usagi woke up straight from her bed, her heart was pounding. The scene was very familiar, who are those people?

Usagi shook her head, '_That was just a dream_', she thought.

* * *

><p>Francisco and Solis arrived before the Narita airport by daylight. The location of her was what they followed, just as James instructed. A black car took them to the current place where she lives by now. They passed many traffic lights, and a popular arcade named Crown, and finally they arrive at the Tsukino residence.<p>

Francisco rang the door bell, and a violet haired woman greeted them. Solis smiled at the woman and pulled out their sister's profile. At first, the woman was startled, then she called her husband then let them in the house.

They settled in the couch in the house' living room, and the woman served them coffee.

Solis looked at the husband, at observed his facial expressions. The man had black hair, but it was obvious that it was dyed, Solis could see the tiny, dirty blonde roots of his hair as clear as the day. It was no doubt, they were in the right place, and not too long from now, they will see her.

"You're Kenji Tsukino, I presume."

The man looked straight at him, but Solis knew that he was very grim, and sad. Kenji straightened his collar.

"I'm not a fool, I know what you two are here for," his voice was hoarse, and his wife clutched the tray she was holding. Instinctively, Solis knew the man was also clutching his hands into a tight fist.

"I believe you have a right to be frustrated, but according to any country laws, the biological family of any person has the right to claim than the foster one," Francisco spoke up as the Kenji glared at him.

"I sound very harsh, yes, but I know that you knew that this moment will come. And I took it that you didn't inform the truth to our very own sister, base from the intensity of your frustration and grimness, but it's alright, we will wait at her arrival, but until then, please calm yourselves, pardon me, I do not want to go home hurting any individual," Francisco's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he kept a calm gaze.

Solis on the other hand, wanted to laugh, but he held it off, for he did not want to add an intense statement towards the Tsukino's. Poor Kenji, well, his brother is harsh, he has been for as long as Solis remembered. Solis then stood and excused himself. He did not want to be sandwiched in a silent declaration of war.

"Well, excuse me, but I will take a walk for awhile, don't worry I'll be back, cauz' I don't wanna miss me sis."

With that he darted outside and welcomed the fresh air. Inside the residence was too tense for him to handle, especially with the presence of his impatient older brother Francisco. Solis knew that deep inside, Francisco was very enthusiastic to see their long lost sister, and he released it in a.. well, creative way.

While walking under the influence of the cool shade of trees, somewhere far from the corner of his eye, he spotted a blonde woman walking towards him with a black cat by his side.

She has the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and her feminine aura that glided as she walk, she had mirrored their mother's glow, but more radiant. Solis knew it was her, their sis.

The cat was odd enough, and as far as he could see and hear, he knew that the cat was talking. He also knew that it was Luna from the moon. Solis then spotted the crescent moon symbol at blonde's forehead, a symbol invisible to any ordinary earthlings, but not to him. With a smile, he approached at her direction.

* * *

><p>Usagi walked down the streets towards to her home with a bored looking face. She came from the arcade, and thankfully, the scouts wasn't there, but Motoki was busy entertaining other customers, so she left. Luna was at her side, observing and staring at her as if she is an experiment from any science related movies.<p>

Usagi's thoughts linger to only but Mamoru, her fiancee, and how come she hadn't heard from him for the past two weeks. Is her life getting worser and dull?

"Usagi, did Mamoru forgot his promise on you back at the full moon night after the starlights left the earth?"

Usagi pouted. "So you were spying," she declared and rolled her eyes.

"That's not the case here," Luna countered back. "Answer my question, Usagi-chan," Luna commanded softly, worry overflowed from her tone. Usagi sighed.

"What are you, my mother?" she answered back.

"I am more than a mother to you, princess," Usagi winced at Luna's cold tone. "You're changing, and its that earth prince fault! I hate to say this, but the scouts were right, he has only bring you nothing but trouble and despair! How could he treat you as if you're just a toy to be left and cast away? He is supposed to be smarter than that!"

Usagi got angry by the minute Luna said those hateful words towards Mamoru, but deep inside, Usagi's conscience had been agreeing to the scout's and Luna's statement, but her heart always shout out to ignore them, in hopes of being to live happily ever after with him, just like in fairy tales.

"It's not what I meant Luna, I mean you're a- ugh! Never mind." Usagi slouched her shoulders as she spotted the roof of her house from afar.

"Almost home," she grumbled as she nearly tripped on a rock, in which she lost her balance to and was about to fall, when she bumped into some warm shoulders. The impact jolted her and the person she bumped into.

"I'm sorry," Usagi apologized as she stared at the same blonde hair color as hers' but his eyes were mesmerizing in the shade of golden amber that reflected her being. It was a man a little bit older than her, Usagi presumed, as his blonde hair swayed with the gentle breeze, and he was wearing a dark outfit in checkered pattern that matches his tall frame and built looks. As Usagi noticed, the man was wearing a skull earring by his left ear that glinted under the light of the sun. She also noticed the bewilderment and the goofy smile the man had, his eyes glued on her, examining and towering her body. But the man meant no harm on her.

"_Serenity_," the man whispered as Usagi tensed at that name. _How had he known that?_

For some reason, something tranced out on Usagi's mind, begging to come out, yet it sunk in as soon as it tickled her senses. Then she remembered her dream last night, he looked like those one of the three kids that surrounded her._ Could it be that he had met this man before? _For one thing, Usagi somewhat knew that this guy can be trusted, yet Usagi eyed him in suspicion.

Then out of a sudden, she was pulled in by a hug, as the man rubbed her head happily in his embrace, and Usagi felt his blush by warmth on his face. "You're so cute. You grew up to be this elegantly cute.. _Ahhh_, I've finally found you. Oh how long we waited on this moment," he mumbled closely to her ears, as flashes of blurred faces crossed on Usagi's mind, but different from her dream last night.

Then she broke out of her thoughts and pushed the man way from her with her mightiest strength. But the man was only pushed a feet away from her. Then the man chuckled.

"I see, so it's sealed off yet," he said with a grin.

"But don't worry, it'll be wriggling out free soon," he reassured her as he reached her hand and held it close.

They walked down the hill with Usagi protesting. Luna screeched at the man and she bit his hand, trying to let free of Usagi's but to no avail. The man was still gripping on Usagi's hand firmly, yet in a way that was comfortable by touch. The man shot a glare at the black cat.

"So you're a cat?" he addressed to Luna, which caught Usagi by surprise. "Nah, I always knew you had a cat fetish, I wonder if Artemis was the same?" he wondered as Luna's eyes widened and she sank her teeth deeper at his flesh, but he was not bothered by it by the slightest way, as if it was normal to be bitten by a pet.

They continued on their journey, him walking with Usagi hand in hand, while Luna hanging from the bite, her teeth still intact on his flesh. The man was whistling without a care, until they halted before a house, and Usagi looked at the direction he's facing, as she familiarize with, it's her home, the Tsukino residence.

"Why are we at home-" Usagi was cut off by the man whom held her chin with his other free hand and tilted her head to look at his eyes.

"Why, what place is on your mind, naughty girl?" he flirted playfully as Usagi's face was blushing until she was red as a tomato. The man laughed at her reaction, and Usagi kicked his knees. The man only flinched by the second, then she pulled her closer as they entered her home.

When they were in, they walked the hallways and went into the living room. She was greeted with the stress atmosphere her parents gave off and another man with dark hair, who was sitting at the opposite side of her parents, was staring at her the same way as this blonde man that is holding her hand, when they bumped into each other. The dark haired man coughed and glared at the blonde, he has the same golden amber eyes.

"I see that you made it here back again, you brought her with you," he said as the tension inside the house was rising, and this is a lot worser than the exchanged tension of the scouts at the arcade, two weeks ago.

"Mom who's he, and who's this man too?!" her parents avoided looking at her in the eye.

"Well brother, I found her first, so rejoice grumpy one." There was a challenging look that the blonde gave, and the dark hair man shifted gazes from Usagi to him. Then he slowly introduced himself, in a way that won't scare Usagi.

"My name's Francisco, and forgive my brother's boldness towards you, and by the way, his name's Solis."

The blonde at her side pouted, "Hey, I was going to introduce myself first at her! Killjoy," he mumbled.

"What's going on?" Usagi panicked. Why the hell there are visitors when she wasn't informed of it at all, are they from a media company that was after her father's secret in obtaining position at the company he's working at?

"I see an upcoming business talk, phew! It's tense and hot in here, much like a chili added with spice," he whistled out as he was silenced by Francisco's glare. Then Solis offered Usagi a seat on the couch. They sat comfortably as brushed Luna away from his hand. He did not care the punctured wounds that Luna left on his hand. In instinct, Usagi wrapped a handkerchief to stop the bleeding, Solis muffled a thank you to her in response.

"We'll explain," Ikuko said when Francisco was about to say something.

"We'll tell her the details," Kenji continued, as he wrapped a soothing arm on his wife. Then both of Usagi's parents looked at her hesitantly in the eye, with a hint of nervousness.. and fear?

"Usagi, no, Serenity Lauria Avalon, this two men here are your brothers, your blood-related family," Ikuko stated in tension, her husband, Kenji sensed his wife's troubled self, he spoke to continued her statement.

"I was a photographer-in-training when I met your true father, Grey Avalon. I was one of his buddies as his fame rose because of his profession in the field of science and medicine, he was a young, genius scientist and a surgeon. After marrying your true mother, Iris Lauria, they moved in to Sweden where they started a family of their own. They had four children, in which you're the youngest and their only daughter," Kenji paused and smiled as he drifted off to his past memories he experienced. Then he continued further.

"Then by instant, they were hunted down by a foe whom despised their union. By that time, I was a full photographer and was on a shoot in the Netherlands of a simple wedding, when your father, approached me after the reception and handed you to me, who was still passed two year old. By that time, I was bewildered, yet when he explained me briefly of the dangerous situation he was in, I accepted and adopted you as he wished. He wanted you to be safe, for he feared of your life as you were but a powerless, innocent child back then," Kenji sighed as he took a glass of water on the table and drank it with one gulp.

"He gave me a position to land a job secretly on Japan, in a newspaper company, for a living. He gave me an apartment and a sum of money worth for fifteen years of living with a child. By that time, I hired nannies to take care of you while I worked. I also changed your name as he asked, incase if someone is tracking you. Then met your mother, Ikuko, five months after I settled in Japan, with you under my care. She understood my situation and kept it a secret, then she offered to take care of you, instead of a nanny, as her shift was only in the maximum of five hours. Eventually I married her," Kenji held the hand of his wife with love.

"Then we started a family, and moved in to this place, raised you as our own daughter, and had Shingo. It was the best of our life to have you," Kenji downcasted his eyes.

"But unfortunately, my daughter, you've got to know and live with your true family, even if we're against it, we had no right to refuse. We've been hiding this secret to you for a long time," Ikuko said as she handed her a black hairband with a white skull on the upper left side, similar to the skull earring in which Solis was wearing.

Usagi stared at the black hairband and examined its features. She remembered now, in her childhood days, she'd seen Ikuko staring on this similar object in her birthday, when she'd sneak quietly on her parent's bedroom. For years, she'd brushed it off even it's strange that her mother had this habit in every birthday that passed, and she thought maybe this was a childhood momentum of Ikuko, when it was really hers. A momentum from her biological parents.

Usagi felt the mixed emotions of anger, frustration and sadness. She understood that it was painful for her doting parents kept this from her, but why only now? She should have been prepared, in the least, to prevent her from undergoing into an emotional breakdown. This past is part from her, and she was not aware of it, why not telling earlier? It could be a little painful, not this much as she felt.

Usagi stood up on them. "Give me a week," she said as she excused herself to leave, but Francisco stopped her.

"But by then, you'll come with us, sister," he said as Usagi ran into her room and curled up on her bed.

Then Francisco turned to Solis before saying, "The deal is clear. We must return here to get her exactly after one hundred sixty-eight hours. Let's go back to our company's branch here in Japan, Solis." He bowed at the Tsukino couple and left. Solis followed after him, but stopped his tracks and faced the couple.

"I thank you for raising our little sis with love and care. Although no sum of money can ever repay our debt to you, but by the time we take her home, any connection she has on this country will be cut off, unless she decides to go back here, after years of filling the gaps she missed on her biological family, us in overseas." He bowed and followed Francisco.

* * *

><p>Usagi sank unto her room's floor, things building up and swelling inside, she wanted to release all of these so much. The telephone's ring caught her attention as she slowly crawled to answer it, for her strength faded bit by bit and she let reality sunk on her thoughts. When she held the phone near her ears, she heard Mamoru's voice.<p>

"Usako," tears swelled up on her eyelids, but she tried to hold it, for she does not want to bother him on his job on Akita. It's tough to become a doctor and have a stable job while minding on other things unrelated to his career.

"I'm sorry that I haven't called you for the past two weeks. How have you been?" he asked/

"I'm fine," Usagi muffled out, trying to be energetic.

"Is that so? I'm glad. You sound weird, did you by in any case, have caught a cold?"

"Yeah, I-I have a cold.. oh I'm sorry, I need to s-sleep.. so that my cold would go away," Usagi lied.

"Alright then, good night. Sweet dreams Usako."

"Good night too, Mamo-chan."

The phone was cut off, and Usagi slumped unto her bed. Exhaustion drained her system, and she let herself be drifted away, while thinking of Mamoru, her last strength, from afar.

* * *

><p>Boring Monday has come, Usagi avoided the scouts as she avoided them for the past two weeks, she went straight home, faking a cold to be excused from scout hang-out meeting. Agonizing Tuesday, followed by stupid Wednesday, crappy Thursday, hell Friday and finally frustrating Saturday, her life was stable, yet she was slowly, painstakingly dying from the inside. Usagi avoided those that distressed her, with the exception of her subjects at school, in which she became unusually quiet. When she's at home, her parents were silent and the mood was depressing at home. She doesn't want to go out for she may bump into the scouts or worst, the scouts will pry information from her.<p>

Her fun depends only on her television at her room, but that soon took her joy away. On the Saturday night, a viral news spread the entire Japan with the information of a doctor that slept with the daughter of the CEO of one of Japan's best hospital in Akita. That intrigued Usagi, for Akita's the place where Mamoru worked at. And by the mention of the doctor's name, Usagi's colors drained away for the doctor was non other than her beloved fiance, Mamo-chan, with his picture on the screen beside the pretty, sexy woman, the CEO's daughter by his side.

Usagi felt the jolt of pain, it was suffocating her, the last strength she had drained from her body, making her feel so weak, helpless and wobbly. Her Mamoru, her prince betrayed her. In her mind, there was this delusion that maybe.. maybe it was just a false rumor spread by the media, to tarnish her beloved's name.

Just by then, her telephone rang, then she picked it up slowly to answer, it was a call from Mamoru.

"Usako," at the sound of his voice, adds poison on her wounded heart, Usagi was clutching her hurting chest as she tensed while holding the phone. Usagi's thoughts was jumbled, and her vision was blurry, she felt dizzy.

"Ne, Mamo-chan, is the news true? Did you slept with another woman?" she gripped at the telephone, while hoping that Mamoru would deny, and that was all but nothing other than an accusation.

"I-It was an accident!" Mamoru countered back, Usagi's breathing halted. Time is slowly moving around, the pain was eating her. "We were both drunk to think what we're doing-" Mamoru's plea was cut off by Usagi.

"Was she fun?" Usagi's surprising cold and firm tone brought Mamoru on the other side of the phone to shiver. Mamoru was silenced, and his silence brought more grief on Usagi.

"I hardly remember, Usako," was his weak reply, then Usagi lost all of her control.

"For two weeks, I've been waiting for your call, you only call once, then now you slept with other woman. I am all just but a toy to play, HUH?!" Usagi's thoughts linger painfully on the thought of her beloved embracing, making love to another woman. Her eyes went cold and she felt numb as time ticked by and by.

"I've been patient Mamoru, you are an idiot jerk that cares nothing for himself! I despise myself because of YOU! Why do I need to fall in love with you..?"

Usagi slammed the phone and threw herself on her bed. She threw her pillows and blankets on the floor, Luna aided at her side, trying to stop her tantrum and soothing her to be calm, but to no avail. Usagi stayed at her bed, her body shaking and staring at nowhere. Luna face Usagi eye to eye.

Then Usagi mumbled, "Do not inform the scouts, please."

"But Usagi-" Luna protested.

"Do not bother anymore Luna. You were right, but this is my problem, and don't tell anyone about this." Usagi's cold command remind of Luna of the mightiest and the strongest Queens within the galaxies, if it wasn't for the situation, Luna would have been proud of her.

Usagi laid herself on the bed and let the slumber take her away from the cruel reality she experienced for the night. Luna could only but sighed, and curled herself under the bed and cast a final glance on Usagi before sleeping.

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up and tiptoed her way outside. She was still on her yesterday's outfit, a pink sweater shirt and white pants. She made her way downstairs without waking up Luna as she faced Solis and Francisco by the hallway.<p>

She knew that she had to go with them, and she looked at her parents Ikuko and Kenji to bid them goodbye. She hugged her bratty brother, Shingo who muffled a sad, "Idiot Usagi," before she was escorted outside, where a shiny black car waited for her. She went in the car and solemnly stared at her hand in which held the black hairband. It was the only thing she carried, as luggage was unnecessary. The car droved further away at the once home for her, and Usagi boringly stared through the car's window.

Solis was by her side chatting things about life in their clutches while Francisco was on the passenger's seat, mumbling incoherent words while looking through some files within the folder, in which Usagi guessed, her profile.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up feeling alone. Usagi's prescence was nowhere and the room was still in a mess. Luna hopped her way outside when she saw Usagi's cellphone, she turned it on by her paws. A white screen popped up, <em>Farewell<em>.

Usagi left the message- and as quickly as she could, she sprinted downstairs where she met the solemn Tsukinos. The couple was hugging comfortably unto each other, and Shingo spotted her and carried her back to Usagi's room upstairs. Shingo tried to laugh at the messy room.

"She really had a tantrum.. Yeah, but now she's gone," he whispered sadly as he picked the engagement ring by the table. "She told me to give it back Mamoru, but what I'm gonna do- whom I'm gonna tease without that idiot sister?" Tears dropped into the floor as Shingo clenched his hand into a tight fist.

Luna located her moon broach, her communicator and her disguise pen, Usagi left them all. Immediately, Luna picked it up and ran outside through the window.

* * *

><p>The four scouts sat individually by their homes. They already saw the news last night, and anger and fury was boiling and seeping out from their pores towards the jerk prince of the earth. They imagined their Princess' sorrow.<p>

"Everyone!" Luna beeped all of their communicators through Usagi's. The four girls responded at the cat's call.

"Luna you've seen the news?" they all said in unison.

"Did Usagi knew?" Rei added.

"Yes, and we have a huge problem right now!" Luna responded.

"A new enemy?" Minako asked, followed by Ami, "How's Usagi-chan?"

Luna shook her head at the questions, and she continued to sprint and leaped from house to house, just to arrive at the airport. "She's leaving overseas," Luna whispered as the scouts gasped.

"I can't believe it, why?" Makoto asked.

"I'll explain later, but let's meet at the airport, she might be still there, we'll stop her from leaving," Luna commanded as the scouts agreed with her and sprang outside to the Narita airport. Whatever means, they must stop her from leaving the country.

* * *

><p>Usagi was waiting by the glass window of the airport. She observed the different planes flying, while searching through which plane would they ride. Three hours and a half she's been waiting, standing and sitting within the airport, and another fifteen minutes before take off. She reminisced all of her memories within this country. All of her emotions left, is slowly disappearing, leaving but a void of indifference inside her.<p>

Solis approached her and said, "Let's move now, the plane's about to take off, sis," Usagi followed him without a second thought and soon they spotted Francisco waiting for them.

"When we arrive, you shall rest, then the day after, you will meet our family members." Francisco went closer to her and inhaled her scent. "We all have missed you, but soon you will be truly home," he whispered as the three of them escorted her to the plane.

It was like any other typical plane, except that they seated on the VIP area. It was spacious and cold, as the two men told her. Sitting near the window, she saw the whole view of the airport by her seat. Then she spotted a black and a white cat by the glass window she's been standing for awhile, followed by the four girls.

They were panting, and Usagi knew that they rushed to stop her from going, but they were too late. "Take care guys," Usagi whispered as an aired voice told them to buckle their seats. Then the plane took off and rose higher and higher. Usagi's plain view of the girls disappeared.

"We were too late," Artemis panted as the girls curled their fists and looked down in regret and frustration.

"Idiot Usagi," Rei muttered as the last of Usagi's face through the small window of the airplane replayed on the back of her mind. Their princess chose to leave them.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Usagi woke up, feeling the dread and weary. She slowly rose from her bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. As she stared at her reflection by the mirror, she remembered what had happened for the past week. She let reality sunk in and acknowledged the truth that she's not Usagi anymore.<p>

She remembered the fifteen hour flight, the landing in which a black limousine awaited the three of them, then they arrived in a huge, beautiful, relaxing manor, surrounded by fountains, trees and flowers, mostly irises and carnation. The gates were huge, and she noticed that her family side had fascination on dark colors, especially black and also with bones and skulls. They even have a family crest with the symbol of the moon, a vicious thorn centered with a skull and crowned with an Iris flower.

But of course, Solis and Francisco told her that their mother, Iris, loved bright colors, especially silver, white and pink. Apparently Usagi realized that she had similar favorite colors as her biological mother.

They let her rest for a day, in which they led her to a spacious room with a king-sized soft bed that let her sleep as she throw her body to the soft covers in less than split second.

Usagi traced a finger at her reflection. She had to drown out her memories and life in Japan. This is her life now, which was supposed to be, she's trying to fill a big part of her that she missed for almost fourteen years.

Funny, she had the same name as her name back in the Silver Millenium. Was it really a coincidence to share the same name as your past self? Usagi chuckled sadly at the thought.

"Serenity Lauria Avalon," she whispered. That's her true name, her true self.


End file.
